I'm so sorry
by sithlord33
Summary: Juvia hears some nasty things Gray said about her. She starts to get over Gray and he notices. Yeah I know, very cliché. This is my take I hope you like it. Sorry for my bad spelling or storytelling, first time writin a fic. Rated M to be safe


It was morning in Magnolia, the best day in months, the sun shined bright, not a single cloud in sight. Juvia was in her dorm in Fairy Hills with a box in her hands. She looked nervous.

"Ok, I'm off to Fairy Tail. I can't wait to see Gray!"

She walked out of the girls' dorm and headed to the guild. She stared briefly at the sky.

'Nothing can ruin this perfect day!'

It was a little late so everyone was at the guild already. She opened the doors and stood at the entrance when she hears a familiar voice mentioning her name.

"You like Juvia, don't you Gray?"

"What stupid crap are you saying Natsu" Gray answered angry

"Dude, you're always with her. You have to feel something for her."

"More like she's always with me. She just won't leave me alone. It's very annoying."

"You don't really mean that…" Natsu had noticed Juvia standing in the door, but didn't look that direction.

"Yeah… I do. Life was much more peaceful before she joined Fairy Tail!"

"GRAY!" Erza yelled menacingly from across the guild.

Gray turned to face Erza then he heard the guild doors being slammed. He turned to see the door but no one was there, meaning that whoever slammed the door was leaving the guild. His eyes widened when he realized it was most probably Juvia who had just heard everything he said.

'Crap, what did I do.'

"You messed up big time Gray! Go find her and apologize. NOW!" Erza sounded so pissed off. But she was right.

"Come on Erza. You know I didn't mean any-"

"Just go!" She interrupted.

Thunder could be heard from outside. Gray ran out of the guild as everyone just stared at him. As soon as he stepped out of the guild hall he became drenched in water from the rain.

'What the hell happened? It was sunny just a moment… ago…'

He realized Juvia had to be causing all the rain A gift box was lying on the floor next to the doors getting soaked from the rain. Gray picked it up and opened it out of curiosity. It was a bunch of cookies with Gray's face on them and a letter that had something written on it. 'Enjoy your cookies Gray. Love Juvia.'

Gray ran as fast as he could to catch up to Juvia.

'Where did you go?... Juvia…'

Gray could see a woman's figure running away. She had blue hair so it had to be her.

"Juvia!" Gray yelled from the distance as he approached her.

"Juvia… wait… please"

She realized he was chasing her so she tried running faster, but he eventually caught up to her. Seeing as Juvia wouldn't slow down, Gray grabbed her by the wrist and they both stopped. Juvia was trying to get off his grip.

"Let me go!"

"Juvia listen I didn't mean anything I…"

"I said let me go!... (sobbing) please…"

Gray saw the tears on Juvia's face clearly even though it was raining. He was shocked to hear something like that. Even though he deserved it, Juvia has never said that to him. So with his eyes sad and he let go of Juvia's wrist. She continued running until she was out of Gray's sight. He just stood there staring at where her arm was.

Gray then headed home, he didn't return to the guild that day. He put the cookies on his table and sat down. He just thinking, staring at nothingness for several minutes. He just made a girl who's very close to him cry like she's never cried before.

'Crap… Crap, crap… I messed up really bad'

Gray reached for the box to grab a cookie. As soon as one was in his hand, he felt guilt, like he didn't deserve the cookies. Maybe he didn't, he still went for a bite. It was delicious.

'Damn they're really good!'

He lied on the couch and stared at the ceiling for a while.

'I hope I see her tomorrow. I hope everything will be normal. I know her, she'll be ok… I hope'

Gray didn't realize he fell asleep on his couch until next morning. Unfortunately, it was still raining outside. He had a worried face as he was getting ready to leave for the guild and try to talk to Juvia again. He headed to Fairy Tail, walking as fast as he could to try not to get as soaked. Gray opened the doors and the whole guild felt silent for a moment when they saw him, then they returned to talking and drinking. Looked around to see if Juvia was around, but she wasn't, so he went to the bar. He was greeted by Mirajane.

"Hello Gray!"

Mira always had a smile on her face no matter what.

"Hey Mira. Hey umm… have you seen Juvia today by any chance…?" He looked away from embarrassment as he asked.

"No, she hasn't been here"

'I guess I'll wait for her'

Gray looked very anxious, hasn't moved from his seat on the bar since he came in. Mira looked at him for a while, then asked because she was worried.

"Gray… are you ok? You look nervous. What is it?"

"Oh it's nothing I'm just…"

"Does it have anything to do with what you asked in earlier?"

"Huh?"

"About Juvia…"

"Well yeah… I… I said some pretty nasty stuff about Juvia yesterday, and she heard everything. Then she wouldn't let me talk to her."

"Oh it's a lover quarrel" Mira said but in a very low voice.

"What was that?" He didn't hear that too well.

"Oh nothing… (giggles) I'm sure everything will be fine in the end, but do make sure to talk with Juvia, ok? I'll let you know if I see her"

"Thanks Mira…"

A few days passed and Juvia was still not showing up in the guild. The rain was becoming weaker every day, after a week it stopped completely. Gray still went to the guild only to see if Juvia had returned.

"Gray, did you apologize to Juvia, I haven't seen her in a week. I'm starting to get worried." Erza asked, but she wasn't mad anymore. She just wanted things resolved.

"I would if I knew where she is"

That day Gray went for a walk on Magnolia. He wasn't looking for Juvia anymore, just wanted to think for a while. Gray's eyes looked only at the floor in front of him as he took each step. He didn't realize a person was just in front of him and bumped into that person.

"I'm very sorry, I wasn't looki- Juvia?!" She was there. She was really there, but she was… different somehow.

"Gray!" She took a step back and stared at her feet, avoiding his eyes.

"Juvia where have you been? Why haven't you gone to the guild lately? I was very worried…"

"…"

"Look about what happened the other day, about what I said… I didn't mean an-"

"It's ok Gray, you don't have to explain. I knew you didn't like me, but I thought maybe… nothing, it's stupid, I was stupid."

"Don't say that…"

"You don't have to worry; it's not like we're close friends. I'll go back to the guild eventually."

That statement hurt Gray. Even after what he said, he did consider Juvia one of his closest friends in Fairy Tail.

"Hey. Umm. I saw a job that looked very hard to complete solo, but I'm sure that if you helped me it would be a piece of cake. You know. Since water and ice work well together. What do you say?"

"I don't want to annoy you. I don't think it's a good idea." She started to walk way, but Gray grabbed her by the wrist, just like the other day.

"… You should at least come to the guild. Everyone else is worried too."

"I can't"

"But why?"

"I have a date…"

"A date?" His eyes widened, his heart started to beat faster. "… with who?"

"…Lyon…"

"What...?" He released her from his grip.

"Goodbye Gray"

Once again, Gray stood there speechless. His heart was beating faster than it ever was, and it felt like a thousand needles were stabbing it inside out, his breathing was very heavy.

'WHAT? Why am I feeling like this? Do I really like Juvia? Do I like her that much? I never wanted her to hate me. Now she's going out with Lyon?'

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy find Gray standing in the middle of the road.

"Hey Gray, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked

"And, who was that chick that just left, she smells familiar."

"Oh, hey guys… that was Juvia."

"What? Juvia's not missing?!"

"Yeah, she's going on a date right now."

"Wow, a date?"

"Hey, but I thought Juvia was in love with y- OWWW!" Lucy stepped on Natsu's foot. "What was that for?"

Lucy pointed at Gray. He was just standing there, looking at the floor, not paying attention to what Natsu just said.

"I'm gonna go home now"

"Ok, see you later Gray…"

"Could you be any more clueless!"

"What? What did I do?"

"You obviously know nothing about love and matters of the heart."

"Yeah. He still doesn't know you got feelings for each other, Lucy."

"What did you say fur ball?!"

The next day Gray woke up and headed to the guild. He was not in a rush to get there so he took his time. When he arrived everyone was already there, except for Juvia. He was sad but a bit relieved. He approached the bar where Mira was.

"Good morning Gray! Hey, Juvia was just here if you wanted to see her."

"Thanks Mira, I saw her yesterday."

"Oh, well she was headed to the train station she was going to visit Lamia Scale a few days. They were going to help her on a job I hear."

'Lyon!'

"You can still catch up to her, her train leaves in an hour."

"… I think I'll stay here…"

"You should make thinks clear before something big happens that you can't change." The voice came from behind.

"Erza!?"

"You should go Gray. You need to tell her before it's too late."

"You're right."

He left running without saying another word. The station was far but he could make it in less than 30 minutes, he had time. Gray reached the station and looked everywhere for Juvia. He spotted her sitting in one of the benches. Without any kind of warning, Gray grabs her by the hand and takes her somewhere more private.

"WHA…! Gray? What's going on?"

Once he stopped he let her hand go.

"Juvia, I need you to listen to me. Please just give me this chance."

"…ok. What is it?"

"I'm happy I met you. I'm happy you joined the guild I'm in. I'm happy you joined Fairy Tail. And even though I seem annoyed whenever you're clingy or just won't leave my side, I like having you there. You were always there for me and I know I can count on you with anything. What I did… what I said is unforgivable, I never should've said that, because I hurt a very close friend of mine." Her eyes widened when she heard that. "I don't know why I said it, but I can't take it back. You're very important to me, and the past week has been really hard without you there. I don't mind you being clingy, I like all the presents you give me and cherish them. I like you're in Fairy Tail, with us. I love how happy you are all the time. I love that you smile all the time… I love you, Juvia."

Juvia widened her eyes even more. Then her expression changed. She looked sad now.

"I'm… I'm so confused…" tears started to form on her eyes. "Why? Why tell me know? Do you really mean it? Or is it because you miss the attention? Is it because of Lyon?"

"No, Juvia I-"

"Gray, I looked up to you, I wanted to be with you… I always felt safe, happy, and free with you. You were never mean to me but never acknowledged my feelings. Now that I was getting over you, I get a chance to try and be happy with someone else, but you come and tell me all this. I'm so confused."

There was a big awkward silence.

"You're right… You should be happy. With anyone you want. I'm not going to bother you with this anymore."

"Thank you… Gray."

" _The next train to Margaret Town will be leaving in 10 minutes. Please all passengers must get on board of the train."_

"I guess that's your train."

"Yes."

"I'm going now then. Take care, Juvia."

Juvia nodded and watched as Gray left the station.

'Gray…'

Juvia arrived in Margaret a few hours later and headed straight to the Lamia Scale guild. She entered and was greeted by everyone there, but was specially greeted by Lyon. They went to a nice place for dinner and stayed there for hours, but Juvia seemed a bit off, she was distracted, like she was thinking about something else. 

"Juvia, you've been really quiet since you came. Is something wrong?"

"Huh, oh no, everything's fine Lyon. Don't worry."

"mmm."

"Wh… what?"

"It's Gray isn't it."

Her face got so red.

"N… no, wh… why would it be Gray?"

"It is Gray. Did that bastard hurt you again? I swear he doesn't learn anything!"

"No, that's not it. Gray didn't do that."

"Then what did he do?"

"He, um, apologized to me… and he was very sweet about it."

"I see… "

"It's not like that Lyon, I-"

"You have to go to him."

"What? Why? I'm here with you?"

"But you don't want to be here, do you?"

"…"

"I could tell you still had strong feelings for Gray even when you accepted my first date. "

"I…"

"Were you trying to make him jealous?"

"Not really…"

"Listen, I don't know what Gray said to you before you came here, but he is not a guy who apologizes for anything. I know that bastard, and he only shows that kind of affection to people he trusts completely."

"I don't know what to say."

"Go back to him Juvia. He needs you."

She smiled at Lyon.

"Thanks Lyon, really."

'Should I really go back?'

Lyon got her the first train leaving to Magnolia the next morning. When she arrived it was still early, she decided to look for Gray.

Gray was just leaving his house and decided to visit the park really quick. He walked at a normal pace, his thoughts were still on Juvia and was slowly getting used to the fact of her not being clingy.

'I'll miss her so much. But I do want her to be happy.'

Suddenly Gray hears a voice calling out to him from the distance.

"Gray!"

"huh"

"Gray, I'm back!"

"Juvia?! You're back!" He was so confused. "What happened weren't you supposed to be in Margaret Town?"

"Yes I was, but something was just not 'right' over there."

"Did Lyon do something to you?"

"No, no, that's not it. They were all very kind to me."

"So what was it then?"

"I just didn't belong there. I belong here in Fairy Tail… with you…"

After that Gary hugged her and rested his head on her shoulders.

"I'm so happy you're back."

"Me too."

They hugged for a minute or two. They separated their bodies still held each other in their arms.

"I'm so sorry Juvia…"

"I know."

Gray put his hands on her waist and Juvia wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned his head forward closing most of the gap between their lips, Juvia then closed the gap and they shared a kiss.

"I love you Gray."

"I love you Juvia."


End file.
